100 Percy Jackson Drabbles
by CaliforniaGirl25
Summary: This is about Percy and his friends before, during, and after the wars. Couples are Percabeth, Thalico, Jasper, Leyna, and Tratie. I would advise reading all of Rick Riordan's books (including Demigod Diaries and Files) before reading. Rated T for romance like kisses and dates. Main characters are going to be Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico.
1. Introduction

**Hey everyone. Just to make sure I am not Rick Riordan and this idea is not mine. I found someone who used this 100 story starters, but each story will be entirly me. Hope you like them. Just so you know the first one just has the order of the ideas. I will have number two up with in the next two days. This is rated T for romance, I dont use swear words but I will use Greek cussing like "Hades".**

1. Introduction

2. Love

3. Light

4. Dark

5. Seeking Solace

6. Break Away

7. Heaven

8. Innocence

9. Drive

10. Breathe Again

11. Memory

12. Insanity

13. Misfortune

14. Smile

15. Silence

16. Questioning

17. Blood

18. Rainbow

19. Gray

20. Fortitude

21. Vacation

22. Mother Nature

23. Cat

24. No Time

25. Trouble Lurking

26. Tears

27. Foreign

28. Sorrow

29. Happiness

30. Under the Rain

31. Flowers

32. Night

33. Expectations

34. Star

35. Hold My Hand

36. Precious Treasure

37. Eyes

38. Abandoned

39. Dreams

40. Rated

41. Teamwork

42. Standing Still

43. Dying-

44. Two Roads

45. Illusion

46. Family

47. Creation

48. Childhood

49. Stripes

50. Breaking the Rules

51. Sport

52. Deep in Thought

53. Keeping a Secret

54. Tower

55. Waiting

56. Danger Ahead

57. Sacrifice

58. Kick in the Head

59. No Way Out

60. Rejection

61. Fairy Tale

62. Magic

63. Do Not Disturb

64. Multitasking

65. Horror

66. Traps

67. Playing the Melody

68. Hero

69. Annoyance-

70. 67%

71. Obsession

72. Mischief Managed

73. I Can't

74. Are You Challenging Me?

75. Mirror

76. Broken Pieces

77. Test

78. Drink

79. Starvation

80. Words

81. Pen and Paper

82. Can You Hear Me?

83. Heal

84. Out Cold

85. Spiral

86. Seeing Red

87. Food

88. Pain

89. Through the Fire

90. Triangle

91. Drowning

92. All That I Have

93. Give Up

94. Last Hope

95. Advertisement

96. In the Storm

97. Safety First

98. Puzzle

99. Solitude

100. Relaxation


	2. Love

2. Love Annabeth's POV

"Hey, Annabeth! Come here, I have to show you something." Percy yelled at me from the docks. I ran up to him. He was dressed in his blue bathing suit and a camp T-shirt. It was pretty normal for him.

"What did you want to show me?" I asked him.

"Look" he pointed down in the water. I leaned over to look down when either the water was coming up to me or I was falling into the water. Next moment I was in the water with Percy next to me. He made a bubble around us.

When I could breathe I just looked at him and said "I hate you."

"I love you too" He said sarcastically. Then he took a quick breath in realizing that that was the first time he said I love you. "I'm sorry," he rambled, "this might be too soon I shouldn't have said that yet. It just came out and-"

I cut him off, "It's fine. I love you too." I kissed him. It wasn't as good as the first kiss under the lake on his birthday a year ago, but it was close.

**There, first one done. Comment if you have any editing or criticism for me.**


	3. Light

**Sorry I haven't been on. My computer broke so I am still writing but I might not update as often. Although know that I haven't given up on writing. On that note, on with the story.**

3. Light Percy's POV

Almost every morning I get up and walk down to the beach for the sun rise. Today when I sat down on the sand I saw a glimpse of blonde hair farther towards the shore. I walked up to the person and realized it was Annabeth.

"What are you doing up so early?" I asked her.

She looked up at me, "I could ask you the same. Some of my siblings got up early and woke me up so I decided to come down here. What about you?"

I sat down beside her. "I come out here every morning and watch the sunrise. It relaxes me before I start to train for fighting wars and monster attacks. Sometimes I just wish I could be normal and be worried on if I'm going to fail a test or if my crush likes me or not." I bump into her and she falls into the sand. We laugh for a minute than I ask her, "Would you rather be normal and never have met me or still be a half blood, have me and your super smarts but go through war after war and keep saving the world?"

"I think you know" then she kissed me. The conch horn blew signaling for breakfast. "You the light of my world and I could never survive without you."

I got up and pulled her to her feet. "I like that answer."

**As always please review and give me what you thought. I will try to update the next story as soon as I can, hopefully within a week or so. Please tell me what couples you want to see in the next few stories.**


End file.
